Little R&R With Santa and the Snow Spirit
by LLawlietz
Summary: In the dark workshop, Jack sits on North's lap, while North helps him to 'release'. Bunnymund becomes an uninvited guest. YAOI / Lime (No entrance into Jack's little back alley, sorry, just hand actions!) ONE SHOT. MAYBE. Mature, Rated M for... well. Yep. R&R Thanks!


**Hello there! Enjoy my one-shot fanfic. :)**

* * *

"Jack?" North said loudly, as the young, white-haired Guardian entered his workshop. North's eyes sparkled a bright blue as he turned around to face Jack Frost. Jack Frost grinned. They snow spirit looked excited.

"Jack, did something good happen today? You look jolly!" North stood up, picking up a plate of cookies and offering it to his visitor. "Have some cookies!"

"No, no, I'm good, thanks North," Jack said, looking up at the older Guardian, beaming with joy. "I... I was confessed to by a human girl today! Ha, ha!"

"W-What?" North said, his expression taking a complete 180-degree turn. This was bad. Guardians are not supposed to romance with humans. It was not just about the duty they have sworn themselves into, but also the emotional effects it would have on the Guardian if they accepted a human as a romantic partner. "Jack...! You... you didn't accept her, did you?" North asked carefully, placing his large hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Well, no girl has ever confessed to me, North! Of course I wouldn't let this chance slip away, would I?" Jack said, laughing as he looked up at North. But reading North's expression, Jack knew that it was not the right thing to do. "...Wait, I am not supposed to?" Jack asked, his voice dropping in volume. North sighed, and shook his head.

"Wait... that's..." Jack muttered, stepping back from North. North frowned, looking down at Jack who had stuck a hand inside his pocket. "What is that, Jack?" North asked, glancing suspiciously at whatever Jack was holding in his pocket.

"Nothing! It... It was a gift from her," Jack said. He took it out and showed it to North. "She said that I have to bring it when I see her tonight! And..." North grabbed the small packet out of his hand, and took a good look at it. "Yeeargh!" North cried, holding up the small silver square. "Gosh, the teenagers these days are proceeding too quickly!" North yelled. He glared at Jack. "You aren't thinking about doing_ that_ with a human girl, are you Jack?!"

"Then how am I supposed to hold it in?!" Jack muttered, a slight tinge of pink coming to his pale cheeks. His eyes went to the packet North was holding. "That's... That's the thing that modern humans put on their... you know, to prevent pregnancy, right?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. North sighed, tossing the condom into the fireplace. "This is so not happening... Christmas is almost here, Jack!" North said, sitting down on his large chair. He looked thoughtful. looking towards Jack, he beckoned to him. "I'll have to do it then, so that you wouldn't get too distracted," North beckoned for Jack to come over.

"W-What?!" Jack exclaimed, his blue eyes widening. North... was going to help him with... what?!

"You think I want to do it for you, Jack? I have got no choice! Quick, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny are not around this time, and the Yeti's are busy. So are the elves," North stood up, stomping towards Jack Frost. Jack backed towards the door, his face now a bright pink. "No, no, no... this is... this would be too weird-" Jack backed up against the closed door, fumbling for the knob. North towered over the teen Guardian and grabbed his staff away, setting it down beside the cupboard before grabbing Jack by his hood. Jack groaned, and let North pull him over to the chair.

North sighed, and waved his hand, and the curtains drew themselves shut, throwing his entire workshop into darkness, save for the flickering orange light from the flames in his fireplace.

"Alright, Jack. This is to help you, it does not mean anything else, nothing at all!" North said, sitting down on his large chair. Jack stood in front of him in the darkness of the room, gulping. He cannot believe that North was going to help him... release... right here at the Pole. Though, Jack wondered why he was not afraid. In fact, he never even knew how it would feel. North patted his thigh, looking up at Jack. "Hurry up now Jack, it would only take awhile..." North muttered, and then paused, blinking. "...I suppose,"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'only'?" Jack muttered back. It was awkward, but... since North was helping him... Jack sat awkwardly on North's thigh and realized how much bigger North was compared to him. He was just a short, skinny teenage kid compared to North. "I... I don't know what to do, what should I do?" Jack asked, not daring to look back at North.

North sighed. It was a heavy sigh. "... Okay, just listen to me, and I'll do everything," North said in his deep, strong voice. "You have to lean back against me, Jack," Jack gulped. He allowed his body to lean backwards, and gasped as he lay against North. "O..Okay," Jack muttered.

"Right, now, I'll begin," North said. Jack felt large hands reach around him and down to his waist. Jack looked down, and saw North's hands unbuckling his belt, and pulling it away. "I haven't... taken off my pants for three hundred years," Jack muttered quietly.

"That's nice to know, Jack," North said quietly as well. "I need you to open your legs a little, makes it easier," Jack obeyed, parting his thighs so that he rode on North's thigh like he was riding a horse. "Like this?" Jack asked, looking down at North's hands. North undid Jack's pants, and reached into it.

"...annh!" Jack let out a strange noise, and grabbed North's hand. "W-Wait! What was that! I didn't mean to make that... sound at all," Jack muttered.

"Well, it's natural, so just let it out, Jack," North said, and Jack could feel him shrugging. "If you're afraid, bite onto this," North said, as he brought out a ball of white cloth, and stuffed it into Jack's mouth. Jack bit onto the cloth, blinking. What good would that do? "I'll do what I can, just relax,"

Jack relaxed, and let go of North's hand. "I need you to stop grabbing me, so I'll have to..." North muttered, and with his right hand busy inside Jack's pants, he left hand grasped Jack's wrists and held it behind the boy. Jack gulped, the ball of cloth still in his mouth. "Alright, I'll start now, no more talk Jack. Just relax," North breathed.

Jack felt North's warm hands fumble inside his brown pants and a little shiver went up his spine. It was a very unfamiliar feeling... but... did it feel good? Was that how it felt? It was pretty good. The workshop was now very dark, and very silent, and Jack could only hear a slight soft echo of the hammering and working of the yetis outside the door.

Then Jack's eyes widened, as North wrapped his fingers around his member. It felt good. Really warm... "Annh..." Jack let out a sigh. North looked down at the boy leaning against him, and he frowned. Moving his curled fist up and down slowly, he kept his rhythm steady, watching Jack Frost's reaction. Jack tugged at his left hand, which held down Jack's wrists, and North tightened his grip on the boy's wrist. North increased the rhythm of his up and down motion, as it began to feel wet. Possibly Jack was beginning to release, that first early stages of natural lubricant. It made it easier for North let it slide across his fingers and palms, and he began to pump at it at increased speed and intensity.

"Annnh... annh...annnh..." Jack gasped through the ball of cloth in his mouth, which muffled his moans, as each time North's hand moved up and down on his member, he felt a shockwave of pleasure travel up his body to the back of his neck. Jack gasped harder as North pumped harder, his brain suddenly becoming fuzzy from the rhythmic waves of pleasure coursing through his body, building up quickly. Jack wanted to stop it, but it was impossible to fight back. He struggled, but his hands were held down tightly by North. Jack could only turn his head, pressing his cheek against North's chest, his silver blue eyes unfocused as pleasure coursed through him again and again...

_What is this... the pleasure is... I'm unable... to speak..._

Jack thought, as he tried to tell North to stop, he was almost reaching the point where he was about to... he was about to be unable to contain the pleasure... "Anh... annh... Nor...aanh...ppph..." Jack gasped through the cloth in his mouth. "Norpph...annh..." North tightened his lips, and he pumped his hand as fast as he could, and the only sound in the room was the wet sounds of North's fist pounding on Jack's member. "Ahh..ahh... annh... annh!" Jack's gasping became louder, and harder, and finally, Jack arched his back against North.

"Annh!" Jack cried out, as a white discharge splattered onto the carpet in front of the chair. Jack jerked a few times before collapsing back onto North, the ball of cloth falling out of his mouth.

North sighed, and let go of Jack's member, looking down at the boy now lying limply against him. "Jack...?" North whispered. Jack was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling dramatically. His silver grey eyes were half-closed and unfocused. "Maybe... I overdid it," North muttered to himself, looking down at the boy in his arms.

There was a knock on the door, and North's head shot up, alarmed.

"North? You in there?"

It was Bunnymund's voice...? North gasped, looking down at Jack lying against him, with the carpet in a mess. This was bad. "Jack, Jack, you have to get up," North whispered, shaking the boy in his arms.

Then the door burst open.

North looked up at Bunnymund, who stepped into the room. "North! I haven't got time for this - I need to-" Bunny said, and he stared at North, sitting in his chair with Jack Frost lying limply in his arms. "North...?" Bunny asked, his green eyes widening. "What... What is going on?"

North shook his head. "I was just... helping him, Bunny," North muttered, holding up his hand. It was dripping with fluid.

"...Oh god... you didn't, do that to Jack, did you?" Bunny asked, stepping back.

* * *

Jack Frost sat in front of the fireplace in front of the globe, hugging his staff.

Bunnymund sat beside him, looking over at the winter sprite carefully. Jack looked over at Bunny, narrowing his eyes.

Great. Now everyone knows North jerked him off and gave him an orgasm.

"Sorry, mate, I didn't know you were both... well," Bunny muttered, feeling awkward. "I thought North did it forcefully on you."

"Whatever," Jack muttered, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so dead right now,"

"You already are mate, don't worry about it, I completely understand you simply needed to release and uh... you needed some help," Bunnymund explained, nodding. "You could always come to me for help next time, too,"

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled, looking up at Bunnymund. "I can do it myself next time, thank you very much!"

* * *

**This was on my mind for very long, I don't know how to plan it out, so if the proceedings were a little strange... sorry about that. x3**  
**Yes, a dirty fanfic. LOL. And I had no idea how to end it, so... well. Hope you girls enjoyed it. (Or... maybe guys too). **


End file.
